


The sound of the wood

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Series: From a little spark may burst a flame [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angband, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Love, M/M, Mairon is pregnant, Mpreg, True Love, angbang, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: One night in the family log cabin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with this...so...here we are. I started to write without pausing so it's full of errors as English is not my mother tongue  
> WARNING: In the story you will find sex with a pregnant man.  
> If it's not your dish, leave it to someone else.

 

> Or up with the smoke from the fire  
>  With wings up in heaven  
>  Or here, lying in bed  
>  Palm of her hand to my head  
>  Now and forever curled  
>  In my heart and the heart of the world
> 
> _Wait For Sleep_ \- **Dream Teather**

 

“No, no, no”, says Mairon, keeping his position about that argument, “If you really thought even for one second that I could have spent our week-end with your brother and his _lovely_ wife, you are one hundred percent wrong”.

The light of the morning hits his strawberry blond light hair in a gorgeous way. With the arms crossed on his chest, the face so serious and the glint of anger in the green eyes, he’s even more adorable.  
Melkor would wrap him in his arms and tell him how perfect he’s but he has to fight the urge for the moment is not exactly the right time.

“What’s wrong with them?”, asks Melkor, pretending to not know the answer.

“You know what’s wrong, I can’t stand her. Especially now”

“I’ll give you that they’re strange and she really doesn’t make a lot of sense but…”

“No! There’s no ‘but’ with her! She hates me for no reason, she’s snobbish and she looks at me with pity”

“You’re overreacting, Mairon”

“Overreacting?”, now Mairon is totally angry, “She constantly interrupts me when I speak. To not mention the fact that, on the rare occasions that I come out speaking for more than five minutes, she starts to yawn and whisper something to the unfortunate person on her side”.

“We will keep to ourselves, I promise you”

“Oh yes”, says Mairon sarcastically, “Giving her the possibility to say that I’m bad mannered, I don’t know how to share my life with our family and I’m ruining you because I command. And so on”

“Well”, replies Melkor, “That’s true that you command!”

“Listen”, utters Mairon, “No one can say anything about our relation, least of all a stupid woman, or make you feel unappreciated”

“I feel perfectly good in our relationship”

“And”, adds Mairon without listening to him, “Now I’m pregnant, _before her_ ”, pronouncing the last two words with emphasis, “She will do the best to ruin our days there, as she has nothing to do every day of her life. She’s a snobbish, rich kept woman, after all”.

“That’s only for one day and half: on Sunday we will enjoy the log cabin all for us ‘cause Manwë has a kind of appointment somewhere”.

“So, so”, comment Mairon, “There’s the risk that Manwë will go away and she’ll stay there with us?! No, thank you, no! You can go there alone with her, if you insist. I’m not jealous of her”.

“Mairon”, Melkor says keeping his tone as soft as he can, “We didn’t go to the cabin during the last winter and, you know, I love to stay there with you, my love”

“Now it’s my fault!”

“No, I don’t mean it, Mairon, and you know”, says Melkor, with his deep voice, “I worked a lot as I was too busy with all that shit and you’ve been sick”

“Sick is not the correct word”, points out the red haired man.

“It’s called ‘morning sickness’, I’ve looked it up”, Melkor stands up for himself, “And in all likelihood this is the last week-end for us, our last chance to go there”.

And Melkor approaches him, trying to pull out his best weapons:

“Image that”, Melkor cups his cheeks, “The two of us there. Not for much longer there will be the snow, as my brother said that’s starting to melt”, then he kisses his forehead, “The biting cold air of the night on our skin as we watch the sunrise or the sunset sitting on the wood couch in the terrace, rolled up together in our big duvets”, then a little peck on the nose, “With a steaming hot big cup of dark chocolate…”

Mairon doesn’t say anything but just glares at him.

“I said _dark bitter chocolate_ ”, justifies Melkor.

Mairon’s reaction doesn’t change.

“Ok, green tea or white tea, what you want”, gives up Melkor before continuing, “Me and you, cuddling all the time and having a lot of sex in the meanwhile, before the fireplace in our bedroom”, giving a sweet peck on his lips.

“I will make food for your, the things that you love so much like mushrooms and rich soups”, taking between the lips Mairon’s bottom lip and sucking lightly at it, “And if you feel good, as I hope, we’ll have a long but soft walk to reach the lake where there are so many swans and there we‘ll grill some vegetable for us and a lot of bacon for me in the outdoor grill”.

“And you will get drunk with a dozen beers skilfully hidden in your backpack, leaving me with grill to be cleaned and all the trash to pick up”, adds Mairon disgusted.

“Oh c’mon, Mairon, it happened only once and you’re still rubbing it in my face!”

Mairon smirks. Now it’s his time to pull out his weapons.  
His fingers slide inside Melkor’s t-shirt: “As I see, you’ve already planned everything”

“Only the best for you, my love”, feeling his fingers as they caress his strong stomach.

“I really, _really_ , would spend this week-end with you”, whispers Mairon softly, as his fingers travel along Melkor’s rib cage, “You know how much I love that place”.

Melkor, totally enraptured, bends over to kiss him. But Mairon tilts a little his head, just the little necessary that his lips meet the cheek instead of the mouth. And Mairon continues:

“And a walk in the forest, you and me, would be perfect for Saturday morning, after a good breakfast together in the big, wood kitchen”, Mairon says, as the fingers are sliding over his sternum now, reaching little by little the best convincing spot of Melkor’s body.

“And I’ve put in the freezer some fresh-picked blueberry last July, thinking about how many lovely nights we could have spent together during the whole year. So I could make you your favourite pancakes or muffins for the breakfast on Sunday morning”, as the fingers reach their goal slowly.

Melkor growls feeling his loops teased, as Mairon’s fingers tug at his nipples gingerly. And he can’t help, really he can’t, to grab his perfect ass, pushing his body together carefully, feeling the awesome five months pregnant belly against the muscular stomach.

“And you know how much I desire to make love to you all the night, in that intimate and romantic bedroom”, whispering sensually, “I love the woody smell of that chamber and you know how high is my level of libido in this period”, kissing lightly his chin.

Actually Mairon can't keep his hands off him lately, making it the best period in Melkor’s life from the sexual point of view. They've always had a hot sex life, but this is something else as Mairon used to sleep non-stop during night – like him – but now Melkor finds more than once that Mairon wakes him from the sleeping, stroking his cock through the underpants, whispering some particular things in his ear. His urges are the best surprise of pregnancy so far.  
And the image of Mairon on that cosy, wood bed waiting for him, gives a painful twitch to his hardening cock.

“You are my ruin”, whispers Melkor, kissing desperately his neck, devouring his skin with biting kisses, placing his big hands on Mairon’s belly.

“So”, whispers Mairon, enjoying his hot and soft lips against his skin and continuing with the sweet torture at his nipples, “Why don’t you call your brother and just say him that they can leave only for this week-end the family cabin to us? After all it’s also yours for one half and he’s using it like he owns it totally”.

“And”, stops Melkor to look at him in his eyes, “Exactly what should I say?”

“Your brother, your problem”, says Mairon, with harsh voice, tugging at his piercings one last time before leaving him alone in the kitchen to reach another room of their apartment.

Mairon wins.  
He always wins.  
Exactly, what Melkor said to his brother to get the cabin for that week, no one knows accept for Melkor and Manwë.

***

When the door of the little bathroom inside their bedroom opens, Melkor holds his breath. Mairon is wearing their favourite t-shirt, the one he was wearing when they met for the first time.  The black metal shirt is now a bit too much fitted on his belly but Melkor doesn’t care as the view of him with that shirt always provokes unpredictable, even if pleasurable, effects. And Melkor forgets to breath admiring his loose long hair and his bare and thin legs, loving his pale white skin.

Mairon smiles at him, with adoration in his eyes, catching the burning passion running under Melkor’s skin: when Melkor watches him, the time stands still.  
So he approaches their solid wood bed, walking at leisurely pace, keeping the time to let his man admiring him.

And Melkor’s tongue absolutely dries with lust and need, feeling the mattress dipping under Mairon’s weight, as he crawls towards him.  
He doesn’t know how to react, so he decides to stay still and let him do what he desires.

Mairon works with quick fingers to pull Melkor’s body outside the undergarments, his only clothing as he rests in the bed, finding that his cock is already half-hard in anticipation; Mairon smiles, proud of arousing him in such a way even if he did nothing.  
Placing slowly and carefully between his legs, knowing that he will not last longer with the belly pressed, he slowly licks and traces a wet stripe with the tip of the tongue, following the underside of the huge cock.

Melkor shakes for one second and breaths out heavily, closing his eyes. Just the time to feel Mairon’s mouth that surrounds the head of the cock and starts keenly to bobs up and down the head, to make him even more harder.  
After some minutes of slow and sensual sucking, Mairon presses the cock deep in his mouth and, when the tip brushes against his throat, Melkor moans deeply and places his hand on his head.

But that’s not what Mairon wants, so he stops immediately and pulls back, looking up at him and smirking wickedly.  
Lifting his body from the belly down position, that’s becoming not comfortable, he leans to the bedside table, to reach and take the bottle of lube. Melkor presses a little, light kiss on his cheek, as their skin brush together for a tender moment.

Melkor simply observes his lovely husband as he rubs the lube between his hands, all over his palms, before coating the huge cock to make it slick and slippery. The stimulation is unbearably pleasant, and the view of a so calm yet horny Mairon makes him impatient.

Mairon senses his impatience, his man so intense and vehement, and smiles again.  
Then he sits on his lap, avoiding to press his cock, feeling it fully hard against his back, letting the both of them envelope in a hot and sweet hug, garnishing it with many kisses, some sweet some full of lust.

And Melkor growls feeling the grasp around his shaft before Mairon guides it at the opening of his body; slowly but eagerly, the man drops his weight onto the huge, rock-hard cock, moaning softly and lightly.

Melkor reaches Mairon’s hands with his, intertwining their fingers, as they always do when they make love. And they moans in unison, for it’s too beautiful and too sweet when they’re joined like this.

Mairon, feeling the pleasant pressure inside his body, rocks his hips forth and back and also side to side to adjust the position in the best way. And, when he’s ready, he presses lightly his belly against Melkor’s stomach, just to kiss him, again and again, during their intercourse.

Melkor kisses him with fondness, feeling his husband moving up and down around his cock, letting out sweet moans. And when he increases the speed, Melkor observes his mouth falling open filthy. Then he started to pound into Mairon, enjoying the moans becoming louder until Mairon cries, taking away the breath from him as his soft spot inside him is stimulated.  
Beautiful, he’s too beautiful.

Mairon doesn’t release his hands from the grasp but he simply lifts his pelvis a bit more, feeling also his cock stimulated by Melkor’s body.  
And everything is perfect and full of love, as they comes almost together, feeling the beauty of their love filling them.

“I love you”, Melkor whispers when Mairon’s body release the softening cock, just to place himself on his side, to be enveloped by his strong arms.

“And I love you so much”, replies the red haired man, tightening into their embrace.

“This t-shirt is the symbol of our love”, comments Melkor, realising that Mairon not even put it off.

“Actually when you see it you have a black-out”, giggles Mairon.

“Like that evening…and do you remember the power cut? All the lights were off, only the flames from the fireplaces and hundred candles in the whole villa”, says Melkor kissing his nose, as his big hand caresses his belly to rest on the top of it, cherishing also the two little miracles inside his man.

“Yes”, smiles Mairon, “It was romantic”.

“And I made you fall in love with me that night”, says proudly Melkor.

“You make me fall in love with you every day”, says Mairon serious, with sweet, adoring eyes, caressing his cheek with the fingertips.

“My love”, says Melkor, feeling his heart that just goes out for his words, bending over him again to kiss his lips, “I love you forever”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading❣


End file.
